


Crumbs

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which one complains about the crumbs on the bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbs

“You’ve been eating in bed again, haven’t you?”

“Only a little, why?”

“Because I can feel the crumbs in the bed, Bart. They itch, makes it hard to sleep.” Jaime turned his head to see Bart blushing and playing with the edge of the sheet.

“Sorry.”

Jaime placed a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. “It’s alright, love. Just remember to clean up next time. I’m going to the bathroom; I want the bed crumb free by the time I’m back.”

“Understood, I’m on it.” The smile Bart gave Jaime could rival the sun in brightness.

True to his word, by the time Jaime was climbing back into bed the sheets were clean and free of any crumbs from Bart’s mid-day snacking.

“Better?”

“Much better. Now, come here, we’ve had a long day and all I want to do is sleep.” He pulled Bart down to lay on his chest then started to run his fingers through his hair.

“The team’s getting together for the weekend.” Jaime hummed as Bart kept talking. “Sounds like a bonding night that turned into a sleepover that got a bit out of control.”

“Yeah, Gar was telling me about it the other day.”

“So, are we going?”

“I don’t see why not. Don’t have work or classes and if a mission comes up we’ll be in the right place. Sounds like fun; it’s been a while since the whole team’s gotten together for some bonding”

“Good, because I already told Nightwing we were gonna be there.”

Jaime rolled his eyes at the boy in his arms. “Of course you did. We’re taking food with us. We’re not spending three days at the cave without helping out.”

“Alright, we can go tomorrow. I’ve got the day off and your classes end early.”

“Sounds like a plan. Sleep time now.”

Bart smiled softly and turned to kiss Jaime’s chest. “Yes, sleep time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Which one complains about crumbs on the bed? Jaime does because they itch when he starts to feel them so Bart cleans up with super speed and they both go to bed nice and cozy.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, I's love to hear what you thought! And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1 if you'd ever like to chat or something


End file.
